Carly's Party
by Seddielover945
Summary: Carly Shay is throwing her yearly Christmas Party only this year a few things are different...What? You'll have to read to find out! Oneshot!


Sam hums the lyrics as the music blares out of the speakers. Carly's throwing her annual Christmas party. Spencer stands over by the chip bowl attempting to flirt with a skinny black harried girl. Sam rolls her eyes taking a sip of her Peppy Cola. She smiles at Carly as she talks away with some cute blonde guy with green eyes. Why couldn't she be more like that? She walks up the stairs maybe getting away from the party for a while. She opens the studio door and it shuts quickly. Sam can here the pounding of the fast beat music coming from downstairs. She sits down in a beanbag chair and sips her drink. Closing her eyes she's met by a voice.  
"Hey I thought you'd be downstairs." Freddie.  
"I was." He nods looking at the blonde. Her blue eyes closed and her hair flowing over her shoulders in a perfect messy way. He smirks sitting down next to her.  
"What are you doing up here?" She questions.  
"I dunno."  
"Benson don't lie to me I know you way to well.." She says.  
"Sam..."  
"Tell me..."  
"Fine I saw you walk up and I thought I'd check on you."  
"I'm fine." She snaps.  
"It doesn't sound like it.."  
"Why should I tell you!"  
"Sam come on..."  
"Give me one good reason!"  
"I love you Sam..." He whispers.  
"No you don't!" She yells. "You NEVER act like you do anymore! You lied to me Freddie!"  
"I never lied Sam!"  
"That's crap Freddie you said I Love You, but never really mean it anymore! Your back on Carly and don't even try and deny it! Any other girl! But Carly you don't care about me!" Carly stands at the studio door and she heard the whole conversation, her feet stay glued to the floor.  
"I'm outta here!" Sam says and starts to leave.  
"Sam wait!" Freddie yells grabbing her arm.  
"Let go of me!" Sam screams trying to pull out of his grasp.  
"No." He says forcefully.  
"Freddie I meant what I said, I Love You, but seems like you don't." He takes a leap of courage and presses his lips to her own. She tries to fight him, but soon that tingly feeling hits her stomach and sparks fly. This happened with their first kiss although neither of them would admit it they felt it on the fire escape.  
"You believe me? I mean it Samantha Puckett I Love You..." Carly smiles from the hall mentally awing. Sam grins.  
"I guess and just for the record I Love You Too Fredward Benson." He grins and pulls her to the hallway and down the stairs. The party is going and Spencer's wildly dancing with that dark haired chick. Sam laughs rolling her eyes, being dragged to the dance floor by Freddie. He grins as they dance he captures his lips with hers as Red by Taylor Swift blares through the large stereo in the corner of the loft. Carly as the blonde guy asks her to dance. She nods smiling widely. The boy grins taking her hand. Sam smiles into the kiss and Freddie spins her a few times.  
"I love you.." She whispers in his ear. He chuckles.  
"Love you too." Sam rolls her baby blue eyes as she sings along with the lyrics to the song.  
"You know I missed you right?" Sam asks.  
"You know I missed you too." Freddie answers not wiping the grin off his lips. Sam nods and lays her head on his shoulder.  
"Hey what do you say we get out of here and go to the Smoothie?" He asks.  
"Yeah sure." He grabs her and they exit the apartment. Walking slowly hand in hand across the street they soon enter the Smoothie place.  
"Hey guys." T-Bo says. Sam smiles.  
"Sup." T-Bo nods then notices their hands.  
"So are you two back together?"  
"Yup." Freddie answers.  
"For good." Sam adds.  
"Well congrats." Sam grins and goes to sit down at the middle table. Freddie hands her a smoothie and sits down across from her. She sips her smoothie and smiles. Suddenly, her phone rings. She grabs it out of her back pocket. Carly.  
"Hey Carls." She says.  
"Where are you?" Carly questions.  
"Groovy Smoothie."  
"But it's MY party Sam you can't just leave."  
"Yeah I can besides I was offered to come down here." Sam replies.  
"By?" Carly asks.  
"Freddie."  
"Wait he's down there too?"  
"Yup." Carly groans.  
"I gotta go Sam." Sam nods.  
"Bye."  
"Carly?" Freddie questions.  
"Yup." Sam answers putting her phone back into her pocket.  
"She was all mad because we left her party."  
"Oh." Freddie says.  
"She can deal with it." He says.  
"Your such a nub." He chuckles sipping his smoothie.  
"Yes, but I'm your nub." I laugh.  
"Yes that is very true." He pokes her in the nose playfully as she drink the fruit goodness drink. Sam smiles and sips the last of her drink. Freddie smiles putting his empty cup down and going over to the trash to throw them away Sam smiles and laughs as he comes back as he takes her hand.  
"Should we go back to Carly's?" Sam asks. Freddie nods and they walk out of the restaurant. They walk out and run across the road back to Bushwell. By the time they reach Carly's the party is dying down and you can tell that people have left already. They go inside smiling and holding hands. Sam smiles and goes over to the snack bar causing Freddie to laugh.  
"How is it?" He questions his girlfriend.  
"Amazing!" She says throwing a few mini chocolate covered cookies into her mouth. He chuckles kissing her forehead.  
"Thats good." He replies and pops a few into his mouth as well and letting the chocolate melt off. He smiles.  
"So Puckett?" Freddie asks.  
"Yeah?" Sam questions grinning from ear to ear.  
"Would you like to dance?" He questions as a slow song comes on.  
"Yes i'd love too." She answers. He smiles as they walk to the middle of the apartment. Sam places her arms around Freddie's neck and Freddie puts his hands on her waist. Sam grins and lays her head on his shoulder. After the party the four friends sit on the Shay couch after cleaning up the apartment. Sam smiles looking over at Freddie and knows that she'd have to thank Carly for having this party later...


End file.
